ofibtyfandomcom-20200214-history
MAJORITY RULES: SEASON FOUR
MAJORITY RULES: SEASON FOUR CONGRATULATIONS NINA About Yes folks, you heard right. Majority Rules is coming back for a fourth season! In Majority Rules each week (or so) three questions are given along with three possible answers for each. All contestants must give an answer in PM to me (if you can't PM me, message me on a private wiki). If you vote with the majority you get a point and whoever has the least amount of points at the end of the week is eliminated. If there is a tie with the main round voting a third party will break it. Whoever has the most amount of points at the end of the game will win. The game was created by Delilah. Rules *When voting, you may not converse with others about your selections. *When voting, you can choose any of the three choices. **'UPDATE:' As of week two, you will not be given three choices and can pick anyone on the wiki. *After your votes are locked in, you may not change your answers. *If I do not have your answers by the date given, you will automatically get zero points. *'REMEMBER', you're not voting for what you believe necessarily, you're voting on how you think the majority will vote. *If I discover you're cheating (which I will, I've discovered it within 4 people in season two), you will immediately be kicked from the game. Contestants Contestant Progress WINNER The contestant won Majority Rules. R-UP The contestant was the runner-up. IN The contestant was safe that week. MOST The contestant gained the most points that week. MOST The contestant had the most points at the end of the week. MOST The contestant gained the most points that week and had the most points at the end of the week. OUT The contestant forfeited the competition. DQ The contestant gained the most points that week but was disqualified. OUT/T The contestant was eliminated through a tiebreak. OUT The contestant was eliminated. Episode 1 ''Question 1: Who on the wiki is most likely to go to prison? Choices: Delilah, Nina, Justin'' ''Question 2: Who on the wiki is most likely to win a Nobel Peace Prize? Choices: Delilah, Justin, Henrik'' ''Question 3: Who on the wiki would make the best president? Choices: Tyler, Nina, Shan'' Question 1 Question 2 Question 3 Episode 2 ''Question 1: Who's the most likely to win a beauty pageant? ''Question 2: Who's the most likely to live off of unemployment checks? ''Question 3: Who's the most likely to become famous? Question 1 Question 2 Question 3 Episode 3 ''Question 1: Who's the most likely to succeed in life? ''Question 2: Who's the wiki class clown? ''Question 3: Who's the most likely to marry rich? Question 1 Question 2 Question 3 Episode 4 ''Question 1: Who's the most likely to be on a reality show? ''Question 2: Who's the most likely to die alone? ''Question 3: Who's the biggest heartbreaker? Question 1 Question 2 Question 3 Episode 5 ''Question 1: Who's the most likely to be secretly a witch? ''Question 2: Who's the most normal? ''Question 3: Who has the most addictive personality? Question 1 Question 2 Question 3 Episode 6 ''Question 1: Who's the biggest flirt? ''Question 2: Who's the most likely to put a smile on your face? ''Question 3: Who's the most motherly/fatherly? Question 1 Question 2 Question 3 Finale Justin ''Question 1: Who's the most likely to be a government spy? ''Question 2: Who's the most likely to never leave OFIBTY? ''Question 3: Who's the most likely to get pregnant/get someone pregnant? ''Question 4: Who has the best luck? ''Question 5: Who's the sassiest? Nina ''Question 1: Who's the most likely to move to Colorado and work at a weed dispensary? ''Question 2: Who's the most likely to get married first? ''Question 3: Who's the most likely to secretly be a superhero? ''Question 4: Who's the most likely to start a protest? ''Question 5: Which banned user deserves their ban the most? Category:Competitions